Konoha High
by tema-chan02
Summary: Crazy highschool life,what shall a teenager do? Read to find out. Rated M for foul language. XD
1. First Day

_**First day of classes**_

It was 6:30 in the morning and every student of Konoha High is expected to be in their respective classrooms by now,however,An Indigo haired girl was running wore a Lavender jacket that covered just about everything from her chest to her arms,her shorts were just below the knee,Her hair stopped just above her waist and her bangs covered her eyes,her eyes were a soft lavender shade and she just transfered from an all girls school. "O-oh no! I'm gonna be late on the f-first day of class" she whispered to herself as she was scanning her class schedule for the first class was English with Kurenai-Sensei however she couldnt seem find her way to the classroom and as she was running through the corridors,she bumped into someone which caused her to blush all sorts of red. "G-gomenasai!" She said as she bowed. "Hn" was all she heard. She looked up to see who it was..He was tall,he had dark hair,he had onyx eyes and he had lines on his face,Despite that,He was actually kinda cute-No,scratch was found herself staring at him for 5 seconds and after she realized it,she blushed even harder and once again apologized "S-sorry!" she said once more as she ran off to find her she found it,Class heart started beating faster,she was so nervous about going in to class,The fact that she was late on the first day wasn't helping either and after 1 minute of standing there by the classroom's door,she finally gathered the courage to step into the classroom. _"W-well...here goes nothing"_ she thought to she stepped into the classroom,all eyes were on her which caused her to blush."Why,Goodmorning" Kurenai-sensei greeted her. "G-goodmorning" she replied,blushing red as a tomato."You must be Hinata Hyuuga"-"Y-yes" She found herself the center of attention of the whole class,and she didn't like it one bit. "Okay class,this is Hyuuga,she just transfered from an all girls school so please make her comfortable in this new environment,k?" Hinata smiled at Kurenai-sensei as if silently thanking her for not making her introduce herself infront of the stared at for a whole 5 minutes by all the students was enough to make her blush like a red tomato,If she had to introduce herself she would have probably fainted."Now,go find yourself a seat so we can officially start our class" Hinata only nodded at Kurenai-sensei as she scanned the room to search for a quickly noticed that the only seats untaken were the ones next to _boys_.She really didn't get along so much with boys,it was her first time to interact with them but she didn't wanna stand there looking stupid all period so she quickly sat on the closest seat from her really didn't look at who was next to her until she sat on the seat she was a blonde boy with blue eyes and..whiskers? But Hinata found him totally cute. "Hey,I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he smiled as he talked to instantly blushed and replied "H-hello...I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she smiled back. "Nice to meet you Hinata!"-"N-nice to meet you too" she said that short conversation,Hinata focused her attention to what Kurenai-sensei was she had an activity for them to do._Hinata's_ _Inner thoughts : "I hope it's not with someone,please don't let it be a socializing kami" _And as she closed her eyes hoping it wasn't an activity that required them to interact with people,Just her luck-It sighed. "Oy Hinata,are you okay?" Naruto asked,he seemed to notice her unpleasant reaction. "W-what?" she snapped. "O-oh,sorry Naruto-kun..Y-yes I'm alright" she forced a cute little smile on her could only return a smile and said "Good..I was starting to get worried,you space out a loooot." Hinata blushed,she was noticed it immediatley "But don't worry,I do that a lot too,so don't worry about it" he blushed harder but this time,she smiled at -sensei called everyone's attention."This activity I'm about to make you guys do is about your socializing skills..Each of you will get a name from this hat and in a few minutes,you need to report something about that particular person" Everyone groaned at what she said,it seems it wasn't only Hinata who didn't like socializing with other people. "Any questions?" Kurenai-sensei asked. No one replied so she went on in passing the hat from one person to was Naruto's turn,As he was opening the paper he took,he smiled. "Yaaay! Look Hinata! Your name's written on here,see?" he said rather giggled at him,he was very was Hinata's turn to get a paper from the hat...she slowly opened it,fearing it would be someone scary,she took a peek_. "Temari" _She was slightly happy that it wasn't a boy..but still-She doesn't even know who this Temari was."So who'd ya get,Hinata?" Naruto asked. "T-temari? W-who is she?" Naruto smiled at her brightly "Oh,she's the blonde girl at the back!not the one with the ponytail though,that one's Ino" - "O-oh..Is that so,Thank you Naruto-kun" She smiled. "No problem,Hinata!" Hinata looked at Temari..She looked nice,and she was very pretty."Alright class,I'm giving you 15 minutes to complete that activity,If you want,you could approach the person and ask questions about starts now!" Hinata took a deep breath. "N-naruto-kun,Y-you don't mind if I go to Temari,right?" she asked. "Sure Hinata! you go ahead,I think I know what I need to know anyway" he winked at blushed and thanked nervously approached Temari who was sitting cooly on her seat,it seems that she already knew things about the person she got. "H-hello" hinata started nervously "Oh,Hi" Temari replied with a smile on her face which made Hinata a little more comfortable. "I-i happen to have gotten y-your name.." she stated. "Well,ask me everything you want to know,Hinata! I'll gladly answer every single one of 'em" she winked."O-okay.." Hinata Fidgetted like she usually just stared at the girl,pitying her lack of social skills,she figured that it would be easier for the girl if she just described herself to her. "Well,to start off..My birthday's at August 23.I'm eldest among my siblings and,well..I think I'm friendly?" she giggled. Hinata smiled at her and said "T-thank you Temari-san" "Oh please,no "san" it's too formal" Hinata giggled,"O-okay." they spent the rest of their 15 minutes chatting along and Temari showed Hinata everyone,she seems to know a instantly became friends,which was great for was her first girl friend in Konoha -sensei announced that it was already time,"Well,everyone,sadly we couldn't perform our 're all out of time but I hope you all have a great day!" she seemed to be happy with that announcement. "Hey, eat lunch together later?" Temari was more than happy that Temari asked her,she didn't wanna eat alone. "S-sure Temari-chan!" she replied cheerfully."Ayt,see ya later!" Temari went back to her seat and took her things with her."See you later,Hinata!" Naruto waved at her. "S-see you,Naruto-kun" she waved checked her schedule to look for her next subject,It was Math with time,Hinata was early in class so she had the privelage of choosing her sat at the back by the window and started daydreaming about her cutest seatmate in English,her thoughts were interrupted by someone asking to seat next to her "Hi! Can I sit next to you?" a girl with brown hair in two buns asked her. "S-sure" Hinata replied with a mentally slapped herself for daydreaming about Naruto."I'm Tenten by the way"-"I'm Hinata." they smiled at eachother. "Pleased to meet you Hinata" said Tenten. "P-pleased to meet you t-too,Tenten" Hinata replied "So,are you new here at Konoha High?" she asked."Y-yes" hinata replied with a blush."Well that explains why I haven't seen you before!" Tenten smiled."Say,wanna know everyone in this school without meeting them?" she was confused,so she asked."H-how do I d-do that,Tenten-chan?" "Easy! I know everyone and everything about them here in Konoha High,I'll be more than happy to tell you all about everyone!" Tenten said cheerfully_.Hinata's Inner Thoughts : She's just like Temari-chan. *giggle*_ "S-sure,Tenten-chan." she smiled."So let's start off with the popular kids,There's Sakura Haruno and Ino 're the school's two most popular girls,mostly because they're pretty and their fathers are damn rich" Tenten said with a bored expression on her only nodded and listened intently to Tenten. "As for the boys..." Tenten blushed and sighed. "Don't even get me started on the hottest guys here."-"Let's see...there's Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi 're both soooo handsome,the typical tall dark and handsome only difference is Itachi has lines under his eyes,but that only adds a whole lot of appeal if you ask me" Hinata's eyes widened and Tenten seemed to notice that. "What is it,Hinata?" she asked. "The guy I bumped into earlier was..I-itachi Uchiha?" Hinata grinned at Hinata and said "Boy,you sure are a lucky gal aren't you? So what he say?" -"H-he didn't really say anything.." Tenten frowned. "Aww,bummer" Hinata only giggled at her new friend's actions. "So anyways,back to the hotties,There's this group of 2nd year highschool students called Akatsuki." Tenten stated as if it was an important detail to a top secret mission or continued-"It's composed of Itachi Uchiha,Deidara,Hidan,Sasori,Tobi and probably already know how Itachi Uchiha already looks like since..you bumped into him earlier" Tenten said to hinata with a mischievous grin on her face which made Hinata blush from embarassment."Deidara has this gorgeous blonde locks and his eyes are skyblue,Sasori is a redhead,Tobi has jetblack hair and Pein has orange hair with lots of ain't it?" Tenten said couldn't help but chuckle."So Hina-baby,who do you like so far?" Tenten asked with an "All-knowing-Look" on her quickly turned red as a tomato "W-well" she started.."A-ano.." she didn't really wanna talk about _that_ right now."Oh my gosh! you really do like someone!" tenten almost fainted from embarassment as everybody in the classroom heard what Tenten said. "Tenten-chan!" Hinata shouted? (It was a quiet XD) "Jeez,Lighten up Hinata." Tenten laughed. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked once knew she just couldn't not tell Tenten."W-well...his name is N-naruto Uzumaki.." Hinata started off with a huuge blush on her cheeks. "Ohhhhhhh,so you like losers."Tenten said flatly. "W-wha?-N-naruto-Kun is n-not a loser." Hinata defensively found her adorable and said "Alright,whatever you say." -"Tenten-chan..." "Oh? what is is Hinata?" she asked. "P-promise not to tell anyone,please" Hinata said while turning red as a giggled and said "Promise" Hinata smiled at her and she noticed that there's only 15 minutes left and yet their teacher still hasn't come noticed her curious look and said "Kakashi-sensei's always late." "O-oh.." Hinata replied. "But isn't that great?" tenten said with a bright giggled and said "W-well,yes." They spent the rest of the period chatting about other stuff. The rest of the classes Hinata had were all boring-mainly 'cause no one bothered to talk to far her only friends were Naruto,Temari and Tenten. Finally she heard the bell ring for lunch. _Hinata's inner thoughts : "Yeeeees! finallyyyyyyyy." *Happy dance*_ She found her way into the cafeteria,and yet again,she was feeling left looked for Temari everywhere and after 5 minutes of searching,she finally saw her."Hinata!" Temari waved at smiled and waved back,as she was walking towards Temari,she noticed that she wasn't was sitting with Another Blonde girl,A pink headed one,A boy with upside down triangles on his cheeks and lastly,A boy in a high pony tail."Hinata,meet Ino,Sakura,Kiba and Shikamaru!"-"H-hello" she said all said "Hey" in union."Let's eat!" said Kiba."Yeah,I'm starving" Sakura Agreed."Oy Hinata,what do you want for lunch?" asked blushed since she packed her lunch."W-well,y-you see.." Temari saw her lunch and told Ino "Looks like she already got her lunch." Hinata just smiled sheepishly."That's great,now you can save our table so it won't be too troublesome later" said Shikamaru as they all got up to buy their lunches.

_**...With Akatsuki...**_

They all met up at their usual lunch table."Man that Math test was eaaasy!" said Deidara with a smile on his face."Yeah right,damn nerd" Hidan muttered."What did you say you religious freak?" yelled Deidara "You fucking heard me,Neeeerd" Hidan said with an evil grin on his sighed and said "Instead of fighting like prissy ballerinas why don't we just have lunch already" "Oy,Fuck you Sasori" said only watched as all the members of Akatsuki-except him,Itachi and Tobi created a riot at their lunch table."Good thing Tobi is a good boy! Tobi doesn't curse" he stated."Nobody fucking asked for what Tobi is" Hidan hissed._Sasori's inner thoughts : I'm over this.I'm getting lunch,If these guys wanna fight over stupid stuff,then let them be._Sasori got up from the table and went to buy his lunch and Itachi,Pein,Tobi and Deidara ,not knowing they were all gone since he was blabbering about Jashin and shit continued to run his dirty mouth until he finally noticed."The fuck? those dickheads ran off on me again! shit!" Thus,Hidan had no choice but to follow them while muttering curses under his breath.

_**...With Naruto... (Naruto's POV)**_

_Okay Naruto,Go find yourself a nice warm..__welcoming __table to sit at... _Then I saw Sasuke-teme."Oyoyoyyy,Sitting alone sulking again I see" I said teasingly as I sat down beside him at a table. "Go away,Dobe" he cooly said as he was chewing his food with his eyes closed._Damn you,Sasuke-teme._"Oh common,I was just kiddiiiiiiing!" I said didn't even bother to reply,such a Douche.I tried starting a conversation."So how was your first day of school so far,Sasuke-teme?" I asked."Hn" was his only reply,_SERIOUSLY? DUDE,THERE ARE 28 GODDAMN LETTERS IN THE ALPHABET AND ALL YOU CAN REPLY TO MY QUESTION ARE THE LETTERS H AND N? _"Jeez Teme,was it that bad?"-"First of all,I never gave you permission to sit next to me,second,Who the hell are you?My mother? what kind of question is that,Dobe?" _I SWEAR TO GOD THIS GUY IS U-N-B-E-L-I-E-V-A-B-L-E._ I just glared at him and went on to eating my lunch.I gotta say,even if Sasuke-teme treats me like crap and all,He's still my I ate my lunch,I,Naruto Uzumaki,Once again tried to start a conversation."So...who do you sit next to in class?" I asked him. "First period, period,Karin,Third,Sai and Fourth,Gaara" He replied,still not looking at me though."Ohhhh.." I couldn't think of anything else to reply to that.I was actually surprisd to even hear a single decent answer from Sasuke that,well...I kinda followed him arond for a bit which made him lose his mind.I love doing that to him._Muahahaha_

_**...Back with Hinata...**_

"So how was your first day here at Konoha High,Hinata?" Sakura asked her while chewing her food."I-It's been r-really nice because of you guys,actually" She replied to Sakura with a smile."Awww,you're so adorable!" Ino hugged her was so surprised with the sudden contact that she almost spilled her juice."Oh,sorry about that Hinata!" Ino said with an apologetic smile on her face."Down Ino!" Kiba teased."Just up,Kiba" Ino shot a glare at him."Hey now,I was just kidding" Kiba quickly took back what he said."How troublesome."Shikamaru said lazily."Excuse their err-Unusual behavior,Hinata" Temari said winking at the shy couldn't help but giggle at the sight before we're quite entertaining to watch actually.

_**...With Akatsuki...**_

Everyone finally calmed down-well except Hidan..He's_ never _calm."Damn." Hidan muttered."Hmm?" He caught everyone's attention."I'm bored as hell." He said while stretching his arms."Yeah,me "-"Hey Deidara,let's go find us some hot chicks" said Hidan while grinning smiled and asked everyone else to join in the Hot chicks hunting..unfortunately they were the only two who were bored enough to do so."Please,girls come to _me_.I don't need to go hunting for them" Sasori bragged."Like hell they do" Hidan rolled his eyes at the didn't even bother to respond to Hidan since anyone who does only ends up in a longterm war with a foulmouthed rich kid.

_**...With no one/group in particular...**_

Lunch ended with a chickless Hidan and Deidara and everyone resumed their class,everyone,Ofcourse went home.

_**...With Hinata...**_

_My first day was a lot of fun thanks to Temari-chan,Naruto-kun,Tenten-chan,Sakura-chan,Ino-chan,Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-kun.I can't wait for tomorrow!_

Tema-chan02 : Okay,I am soooo sorry I made Sasori out of character. lol xD

Hidan : And what about me? You fucking made me look life an idiot out there!

Tema-chan02 : Oh shut up. -_-

Hidan : !#$%$

Tema-chan02 : Okay while Hidan's having a heart attack,can I please request you guys to vote for which couple you would like to see in my story,Thank you! ;]


	2. The new favorite

It was the second day of classes and Hinata decided to come to school early this time,but for some reason,badluck followed her started raining as she was walking to school.

"O-oh no!" Hinata said as she ran as fast as she could to Konoha High's was soaking wet by the time she set foot on the school's premises_.Inner thoughts _: _What should I do? I don't have any extra clothes..._ Hinata just sat there along the corridors,thinking of what she should was literally dripping,she thought she would just wait until she was dry enough.

It was 5:10 in the morning,Who would come to school _that_ early? Well,the one and only,Hinata Hyuuga-Until she heard footsteps,maybe she wasn't the only crazy one who would go to school earlier than the personnel to be friendly,which took all her courage by the way,She asked who it was."W-who's there?" she asked in a very gentle voice.A minute passed and still no started to get nervous,what if it was a bad person trying to steal from the school? or worse-what if that particular person was sent here by her father's enemies to kidnap her?

She heard the footsteps get closer to where she was it,Hinata Hyuuga was now officially, tried to think of the best way to handle the situation and then she thought...Hide? no,she didn't have anywhere else to the classrooms were still for help? no,she was pretty sure she and that other person were the only ones at the school's premises that ? no! she mentally slapped herself for that idea,that had to be her worst idea for the finally,she decided to use her months of Taekwondo training she received from her gathered up all the courage that's inside her and stood up,waiting for the person to come had her eyes closed the whole time and as she heard the footsteps right in front of her,she immediately attacked with all her succeeded at tackling him to the ground until she heard the person speak,or rather..shout.

"What the hell?" she heard a boy had now opened her eyes to see a dark haired boy that kinda like a duck's butt with Onyx eyes right under her which made her blush,and eventually faint.

A few minutes later...

"A-aw" was all Hinata could say as she sat up from the head hurts like crazy,as if she had just fell off a tall bulding or looked around the corridor and saw a boy leaning over the classroom's outside wall,looking at memory finally refreshed itself and now she remembers was red as a could she have acted so stupid? she was too embarassed to even talk to the boy,she didn't even know his name to start with,after a few minutes of silence which felt like forever in Hinata's decided to actually start a conversation with him,to apologise for her behavior earlier."A-ano..." she started,fidgetting like looked at her with no emotion on his eyes."I-i am s-so sorry for what I did earlier" she said while she bowed before made the Hyuuga curious._Why was he smirking?_ she thought to herself as she looked at him with her eyes full of question."You sure do know how to make a first impression,don't you?" he said,his smirk never leaving his only blushed even more."I-i really am s-sorry!" she again apologised."I-i thought that y-you were a bad person because you didn't a-answer when I asked w-who you w-were"

"Hn" was his only reply to her was only relieved that he didn't seem to be mad at her for tackling him to the floor at 5:20 in the didn't want to be rude,so she thought of another topic to talk about."W-what is your name?" she asked with a nervous smile on her realized that her newfound "friend" was not as friendly as the other people she knew in Konoha only waited for his answer."Sasuke Uchiha" he stated as he looked at her."O-oh,I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga" she said with a now cheerful rather than a nervous smile on her pretty little then thought to herself : _So this was the Sasuke Uchiha Tenten-chan was talking about_.. She had to admit-He _was_ quite pale skin contrasted with his dark locks and made his onyx eyes look deeper than any wore torn jeans,a black converse and A blue jacket that was just halfway zipped with two front pockets which was where he placed his hands in,he wore a black shirt under his jacket,He _was_ really a sight.

Sasuke also thought to himself,_so this was the girl the dobe was talking about_.Naruto had called him in the middle of the night just to piss him off,It tried hanging up on him but Naruto won't stop calling back and it annoyed the hell out of Sasuke so he decided to just let the dobe blabber about everything he had t say,and he just tried not to topic was their first mention his seatmates for his every class,Sasuke wasn't paying that much attention but he had a very good memory,Naruto just happened to describe Hinata,his seatmate in English class as a very cute and charming girl._Charming was a deep word for that dobe to use _he he could actually agree with him on that..despite the fact that she tackled him to the floor on their first meeting like some sort of ninja,he found her very had indigo hair that stopped just above her waist,her bangs framed her face perfectly and her eyes were the loveliest shade of Lavender anyone could ever also liked that fact that she didn't wear slutty clothes unlike the other girls in Konoha ,Hinata wore her long,purple know,A shirt that could actually pass for a dress...a very short one at ,it had floral designs on it and she wore black leggings and doll shoes,although her clothes were soaking wet,which made _him_ wet since she tackled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a looked at Hinata and saw her sneezing like crazy and it looked like she was wouldn't blame her,today's weather was actually very cold.

Now,Sasuke Uchiha wasn't really known for being a gentleman,He hated being around girls...well,his fangirls anyway,but it's really hard to find a girl that's not in to Sasuke on,who wouldn't like _him_? he is _gorgeous_.not to mention he was very smart,and he thought the girl looked so weak and sick at the hated it,so he took off his jacket and walked up to Hinata,he put his jacket around her shoulders."S-sasuke-san..." she said with a shocked look on her didn't bother answering,He thought_ "Why won't she just thank me and get on with it?" _he blushed,she hold onto his jacket and started to feel warm."T-thank you" she said while closing her with his usual reply,"Hn" he silently walked away.

Hinata fell asleep,after a few minutes,she woke up to the sound of keys and footsteps right beside was the janitor,he finally opened the went inside the classroom,her first class was Science with sat on the chair next to the window as she thought of what Sasuke Uchiha-_The_ Sasuke Uchiha did,he had just gave her his blushed even harder and thought _Stop this Hinata,He was just being nice,nothing to it._and besides,she had more things to think about..like how her clothes hasn't seem to dry off completely over the past 35 then,Sakura and Ino walked in on the classroom."Goodmorning Hinata!" Sakura greeted while waving to her."G-goodmorning Sakura-chan,Ino-chan" she smiled and waved back to Sakura."So,what ya got there,Hina?" Ino asked,pointing at Sasuke's couldn't answer.._If I told them that this was Sasuke-san's jacket,they would definitely freak out_ she thought."Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled while eyeing the jacket."Don't tell me.." Ino stared at the jacket once more with shocked eyes.

"IS THAT SASUKE-KUN'S JACKET?" They both asked,or rather,yelled at Hinata could do was sigh and tell the truth,she knew that if she lied,she wouldn't have been a very good friend to Sakura and Ino,and besides,Sasuke was only being nice,nothing more to it."Y-yes" she replied nervously,anxiously waiting for their just stood there in front of Hinata,in didn't even know that Sasuke and Hinata knew quickly asked "How come you're wearing his jacket?" -"H-he l-lent it to me.." she replied staring down at the floor like a child being punished by her parents."HOW DID YOU TWO EVEN MEET?" Ino,once again,shouted/asked."W-we both came to school early t-today"-"And?" the two girls asked took a deep breath,she knew it wasn't going to be easy explaining why Sasuke's jacket was with her to his two most obsessed fangirls.

After almost 10 minutes of explaining...

Ino and Sakura stood there in shock of the happenings they had just heard."Lucky girl,ain't ya,Hina?" Ino said with an evil grin on her face,her statement made Hinata blush."Anyways,we should do something about your outfit,'re gonna be sick if you stay in those wet clothes" Sakura started to look at her from head to toe,looking like a fashion designer ready to make another outfit out of nowhere."Agreed" Ino said with a smile on her gulped,_What we're these two thinking? _she thought to herself,the two girls exchanged playful grins as they said in usion."MAKE-OVEEEER!" Hinata wondered how they can do such a thing when it was 6:00 in the morning and classes start at couldn't afford to be then started to explain "Don't worry,we have our tools in our lockers,right Ino?" she looked at the blonde and winked."Yup!" Ino replied._Tools?_ Hinata wondered._Why would they keep "tools" in their lockers?_ The poor girl couldn't understand anything at the only went with the flow,considering the fact that if it's Sakura and Ino,there's no stopping 'em.

Hinata watched as Sakura and Ino pull out scissors,decorative items and extra fabric out of their lockers._Who keeps extra fabric in their locke_rs?She got nervous once Sakura started cutting her shirt."S-sakura-chan!" she said with a surprised look on her face."Don't worry Hinata,we got this" Ino sighed silently,there really is no stopping them,plus,she was actually greatful for what Sakura and Ino was doing for her,they were great a few minutes of cutting and , were talented like finally backed away from Hinata and was actually quite happy with their work.

Hinata's long top was transformed into an off shoulder hanging shirt,she wore Ino's black tank top under the hanging also lent her a white figured it would be too bold and daring for Hinata to wear the skirt without her leggings so they left that they styled her plain black dollshoes and sew in little flowers along the side,They also fixed Hinata's hair into a beautiful butterfly braid on her side,after they were done,Hinata looked like a cute little also decided to give herself a makeover of her own,Ino also helped then vise they were done,they were very happy with the result,they looked fabulous,It was 6:27 when they were officially looked at herself in a mirror in the comfortroom,then she thanked Ino and Sakura with a both giggled and said "No problem,Hinata!"

Hinata felt really lucky to have such great weren't bitter at all about the Jacket of Sasuke thing,then they heard the bell hurriedly ran back to the classroom,only noticing that everyone's eyes were on the had clipped her hair on the side with a cherry clip,She wore a red checkered polo and a white tank top under it since she left the top four buttons un-bottoned and she wore denim shorts that weren't too short but didn't really reached her knees and tied her outfit together by wearing her wedge wore her plain short violet dress that had a white flower at the side of her didn't want to look like she was going to prom so she wore a little white jacket that just covered her shoulders and it ended up looking casual,she finished off by wearing her violet sandals and wore her hair into a half pony tail instead of pulling it back into an entire ponytail,and as for -you already get the idea.

Sakura and Ino smirked at the boys' reaction at their new were practically drooling on their was just red as ever,she never really liked attention from they were going to sit,they were getting hit on by all the guys around them,Ino and Sakura knew exactly how to handle them but Hinata needed a little help on that so Ino sent Kiba to sit beside her so she won't be too exposed to the other half of the male population in class."Hey" Kiba greeted Hinata as he sat down next to her."H-hello,Kiba-kun" she smiled at him."I see you've changed since the last time I saw you" he said while blushed and said "I-it was all b-because of Sakura-chan and Ino-chan"-"Well bless their souls" he jokingly giggled at his remark,Asuma-sensei then entered that class and they both paid attention.

After the bell rang,all of them got up to go to their next class,Hinata's were immediately heated up when she thought of seating next to Naruto again,she was also nervous of what he would think of her new really hoped he liked it...just as Hinata entered her next class,the same thing happened as before,but only worse,she was the only one they were looking at walked as fast s she could to her seat and tried not to mind anyone staring at her at the moment,then she saw a certain blond boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes,it was none other than only watched as he sat down next to her with a shocked look."W-wow" he said,his shocked expression never leaving his face as he looked at her from head to blushed madly,she explained everything to him..well only the part with Sakura and Ino that is,she figured that it would be weird going around telling everybody that she tackled Sasuke to the floor,which reminds her..she needed to return his jacket to him at lunch.

"Sakura-chan really is amazing,don't you think,Hinata?" Naruto stated with a blush on his cheeks which made Hinata wonder,_Does he like Sakura-chan?_ she decided to shrug it off and replied to him "Y-yeah" their conversation ended when Kurenai-sensei walked into class,but Hinata couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto had said just minutes ago..._Does he like Sakura-chan? Does he?_ Hinata spaced out through the whole period,only to be woken up by the bell."Well,it's lunch!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically "See you around,Hinata!" he said with a smile as he waved goodbye to her."B-bye,Naruto-kun.." Hinata replied with a sad tone to her was the last one out of the classroom,she walked silently through the corridors with a million thoughts on her mind._What if,he did like Sakura-chan?No,stop this nonsense Hinata,you aren't even sure yet,and here you are acting like a girl that just got her heart positive! _she smiled to herself,she didn't want to ruin her day just because of her silly thoughts.

She walked through the cafeteria and immediately looked for Temari first,and after just seconds scanning the area,she found her and as she was walking towards the table,Temari noticed her outfit and said "Damn" while looking up and down at her."Uh,t-thanks?" Hinata laughed at her reply."Sakura and Ino did a great job on you!" she said with two thumbs up raised to Hinata's Hinata asked Temari if she happen to see Sasuke around,Temari immediately looked at her with a mischievous smile,"N-no Temari-chan!I-it's not l-like that!" Hinata explained with all expressions on her face._She is so cute! _Temari thought to herself as she giggled."Yeah,yeah,whatever" she waved her hand."He's over there"-"O-oh,thank you Temari-chan!" Hinata said as she stood up to approach Sasuke."I-i'll be back!"

Meanwhile,Sasuke was sitting with Naruto again and he was,again,blabbering about things Sasuke just didn't give a damn about as he opened his eyes to scan the cafeteria,he noticed a familiar Indigo-colored hair...

_**With the Akatsuki...**_

"Jackpot" Hidan said with a mischievous grin on his face as he eyed a certain Indigo haired girl."Hmm?" Deidara looked at Hidan with his eyes full of question."I think I found _my_ girl of the week" Hidan said as he was still,looking at the girl."Huh? where?" Deidara asked while he went to Hidan's side to get a view of the girl he was talking about,Hidan pointed his fingers to the Indigo haired girl that had lavender orbs for eyes."Damn" Deidara said with a smirk."Get that fucking smirk out of your goddamn face Deidara" Hidan snapped at the blonde which made Deidara laugh."Easy,loverboy,she's all yours" just then Tobi decided to join the conversation "Tobi wants to see the girl Hidan likes" he said as he too went to Hidan's side to look at Hinata."Seriously,are they that bored to actually stalk first year highschool students?" Sasori stated with a sigh."Seems like it" Pein said while crossing his arms.

-To be continued.


End file.
